Gas turbine engines include compressor, combustor, and turbine sections. Portions of a gas turbine engine are subject to high temperatures. In particular, the first stages of the turbine section are subject to such high temperatures that these stages are often cooled with relatively cool air directed from the compressor.
International publication No. WO 2011/026503 to D. Butler discloses an invention related to a deflector for guiding a cooling fluid to a blade device of a turbine. The deflector comprises a first opening region with a first opening shape and a second opening region with a second opening shape. The deflector is connectable to a first blade device and to a second blade device in such a way that the cooling fluid is streamable through the first opening region into the first blade device and the cooling fluid is streamable through the second region into the second blade device. The first opening shape differs horn the second opening shape for achieving a predetermined first mass flow of the cooling fluid into the first blade device and a predetermined second mass flow of the cooling fluid into the second blade device at predetermined installation locations of the first blade device and the second blade device.
The present disclosure is directed toward overcoming one or more of the problems discovered by the inventors.